Mo-Maya Friendship
The friendship of Mo Mashkour and Maya Matlin began when Maya joined Mo's band, WhisperHug. Friendship History Overview Degrassi Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Maya wants to make a band but Tori and Tristan don't want to join so she see posters for a rock band that Mo made and he is auditioning people for. Maya wants to join but Mo says he wants a more mature image for the band. In Come As You Are (2), Maya wears chicken cutlets so she could join the band because the Hockey Team and Mo thinks her breast are flat, Maya wears it to the audition during the audition Mo is impressed of how good Maya is at her music but while she is playing one of her Chicken Cutlets falls out onto the ground she continues playing and when she is finished she leaves the room fast, later on Mo finds Maya and tells her I found your music sheets and their good and I need someone like you in my band and then he tells Maya what time to be at band practice. In Got Your Money (1), Mo and Maya are seen together at band practice playing their first song Be My Someone. In Got Your Money (2), Mo and Maya and the rest of WhisperHug are seen backstage before they perform and then later they are shown performing at the School Dance. In Say It Ain't So (2), Maya and Mo are at lunch and Maya is telling Mo to stop making fun of Campbell. In Waterfalls (2), Mo asks Maya if she has written any songs for the band, but Maya says she has been distracted lately evidently by Campbell. In Building a Mystery (2), WhisperHug performs together at the Degrassi fundraiser. In Doll Parts (1), Maya writes a song for WhiperHug that Mo likes, but he asks her to teach it to Imogen, because Maya looks too young to be "sexy" enough to sell it to the male audience. In Tonight, Tonight, Maya, Mo and the rest of WhisperHug are at the mall to find out if they made it into the Battle Of The Bands and they find out they did get in and they cheer. Later Maya, Mo and the rest of WhisperHug are going to practice for the Battle Of The Bands and they talk about final exams. Later Maya, Mo and the rest of WhisperHug are at the Battle Of The Bands they cheer when the event starts and listens to Chaz Bono give advice to everyone that's performing, Missy's band Ezra's Pound is called up to perform and Maya, Mo, and the rest of the members of WhisperHug are shocked when they find out Missy's band stole their song, later they talk about what are they going to do then they find out they are disqualified from the competition because Adam punched Ezra's Pound drummer. Later they found out their back in the Battle Of The Bands because Adam talked to Chaz Bono and got them back in but Adam can't perform with them, they perform and they get 3rd place. Degrass: Next Class Season 1 In #NotOkay, Maya has a picture of her, Imogen, Mo and Zig on her wall. Gallery 898ijk.jpg 987uijhhh.jpg Defaultt.jpg tumblr_m9s6zyFtuG1rek28to1_250.jpg Degrassi-Season-12-cast.jpg uyuiujj.png yguiiu.png 987uoiouio.png 78uiouui.png yuiio.png Tumblr mcnegfMsRR1rwytb1.jpg Whisperhuggable.png Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions